An Illusion of Merlins
by caldera32
Summary: A golden age is beginning for Albion and some are not pleased. A vengeful king has his sights set on Merlin, but all does not go to plan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay, new story! :) I'm actually not sure yet if this will be mainly whump or if it'll tilt more over into happy fuzzies. *shrug* You probably know which way I want it to go... ^_~ Just a little prologue for now and the first chapter will go up tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Arthur smiled down on his new court magician, Merlin's brilliant grin only slightly dimmed by the exhaustion of the past weeks. It had been nonstop council sessions and diplomatic posturing as the pair of them worked to set down new laws governing the use of magic and held lengthy discussions with Camelot's allies. Magic had been semi-legal for three months, but the ceremony elevating Merlin to his new position marked the official start of Camelot's new beginning.<p>

The warlock had been subject to constant scrutiny and criticism since his reveal at Camlann and it showed in the ever-growing heaviness of his movements - despite the weight he'd been losing. Arthur had been concerned for his friend in the moments between lying down and falling asleep each night, but just one celebratory feast and they could both sleep for an entire day. Well, Merlin could sleep the whole day; the king had plans for some other activities involving his lovely wife, who was now bending to kiss Merlin on the forehead.

The cheering crowd poured into the banquet hall and descended on the food without waiting for the guest of honor, who was joining the royal couple in privately divesting themselves of the heavy robes and jewelry involved in the show.

"Do I have to go?" Merlin yawned, dropping his mantle and then rushing to hang it up, knowing how long it could take to remove wrinkles.

"Just to deliver your speech," Arthur tossed his cape and ceremonial sword belt aside with no sign of guilt, "then you can slip off to your nice new bed."

The former servant nearly melted at the mention of the bed. That bed made all this trouble worthwhile – not that he'd had much time to sleep in it since the royal couple had given him his own chambers two months ago. He'd missed his dinners with Gaius, but he hadn't missed the physician fussing over him. Even though they were no longer living together the elder found plenty opportunities to voice his opinion on Merlin's weight loss, pale skin, and obvious lack of sleep. Still, there had been little that could be done for it and now it was about to end so why dwell?

"Come on, one last show for the nobles." Arthur hooked an arm around Merlin's shoulders and ushered him toward the hall, Guinevere favoring him with a supportive smile from the king's other side. The queen had been a rock for both of them in this time, sharing her own experiences with magic and her observations on the late Lady Morgana with the council and organizing all the background work necessary to keep several highborns comfortable for extended periods of time. In all, the coming day's rest would be well-deserved.

Merlin dozed through Arthur's introductory speech, hauled himself to his feet to deliver his own words, then made his escape as the king made some parting remarks – he'd written all of it so it wasn't as if he'd miss anything. Merlin took the servant's exit out of habit, nearly being run over by the crowd of servers entering the hall to replenish goblets. Arthur found him a short time later, leaning against the wall.

"Shall I call Gwaine to escort you back?"

"Hm?" Merlin roused himself, not having noticed his half-asleep state. "No need; I'll make my own way." He yawned again. "A proper night's sleep and I'll be good as new."

"Of course you will." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you _rest_. I don't want to get word of you trying to go about your duties tomorrow."

"Of course, _Sire_. Wouldn't want to interrupt your own... _duties_, after all." The warlock smirked, pushing off the wall to escape the king's reaching arm.

"Goodnight, Merlin!" He called after his friend's retreating form. He may not send Gwaine, but the guards outside the warlock's door would be sure to report if he didn't make it back in good time. Not everyone was happy with the new state of things and Arthur was taking no chances with the younger man's safety – though the attacks had mostly ceased after Merlin had accidentally incinerated an assassin targeting the royal couple.

Arthur sighed. It would be a long night yet for him, but tomorrow he could be alone his wife. This thought allowed him to return to the feast with a genuine smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aww... thanks for all the support! I love you guys :)  
>Oh, to update previous information: I've changed my tumblr url to wizardinrhyme. My catch-all blog is now at caldera32 (dot tumblr dot com). I do still have a twitter account at CalderaIsland, but I rarely use it.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur jolted out of his sleep, not immediately able to understand why. <em>Bells.<em> He would never get used to that cursed warning bell – though that was probably the idea. Guinevere was already flinging aside the blankets, pulling on a dressing gown and gathering a set of clothing for her husband.

The king was attempting to put on his boots as the queen worked a shirt over his head when Sir Leon arrived.

"Report!" Arthur commanded, voice slightly muffled.

"Sire! Merlin's been taken!"

"What?!" The king shoved his other boot on, tugging the shirt down and grabbing his sword. The pair were out the door in an instant. "What's happened?"

"Sire, perhaps you should-"

"_What happened_?"

Leon bowed his head, stepping forward to clear the way for the otherwise unprotected monarch.

"The midnight shift arrived outside his chambers to find the evening guards slain and the room disturbed. I've sent men to search the castle and lower town, but as of yet we've found no definitive signs to indicate who it was or where they've gone."

Arthur nodded his comprehension. "I want the castle locked down and the city gates closed. Check on all the visitors – especially Alined and Bayard." The latter didn't seem to hold a grudge about his previous encounter with Merlin, but he was a likely candidate considering he still had eyes on Camelot's wealth despite the years of peace between them. Merlin would be a formidable obstacle to him procuring said wealth. Alined, however... Merlin had counseled him against inviting the man, or at least bidding him leave Trickler behind, but the both of them had been permitted regardless in hopes of creating a more favorable relationship.

Having successfully escorted his liege to the court magician's chambers, Leon bowed and left to fulfill his tasks.

Sirs Gwaine and Percival were already inside, checking the space for clues as to what had transpired.

Arthur stopped in the doorway and frowned at the mess. The linens had been torn from the bed and flung into a corner, the mattress was half off the frame, and what little had been in the wardrobe was now on the floor. The fireplace was cold – something Merlin hadn't allowed to happen in his or the king's chambers since his magic had been revealed.

"And no one heard anything?" He frowned when he noticed a broken window. Point of entry, or escape route?

"Not a thing." Gwaine shook his head, picking up a carved dragon that had been knocked from the desk and carefully replacing it. "There wasn't a mark on the guards; Gaius suspects magic."

"A personal grudge, then," Arthur posited. Someone with magic was unlikely to be attacking Merlin in protest of the new laws – though stranger things have happened.

Closer inspection revealed the glass had fallen outside. The culprit left this way, then - but could he have taken Merlin out the window? It may be possible for one man to jump down, but not while holding another person, even one as relatively light as Merlin.

"Sire!" Leon was at the door, two knights following behind. "King Alined was caught attempting to flee the city and is being escorted to the dungeons. Trickler has yet to be found."

Arthur growled, heading toward the dungeons with murder in his eyes, Gwaine and Percival close behind.

* * *

><p>"What have you done with him?" He demanded without preamble.<p>

The sleaze behind the bars wore an ingratiating smile that did nothing to lessen Arthur's anger.

"Whom? Trickler? I've been looking for him myself - I fear he may be up to mischief. He can't help himself, you see; he has a terrible mental affliction. I normally keep him well looked-after, but I'm afraid his caretakers were lax in their duties after that spectacular feast you put on. Why-"

"Silence!" Gwaine swung his sword against the bars, making Alined jump back in fright. Arthur waved Gwaine off, the other knight's outburst actually helping to calm the royal.

"Even if I were inclined to believe you it would still be your fault a crazed sorcerer has made off with my court magician. The repercussions of this will be grave, but you may still save your life if you tell us where we can find Merlin."

Alined cowered at the far end of the cell, wilting under the heated gazes of Camelot's king and knights.

Percival cracked his knuckles.

"The forest!" Alined squeaked. "There's a ruined chapel there... in the forest of Brechfa!"

Arthur looked to his men.

"I know it," Leon assured.

"If you have lied to me, you will regret ever setting foot in Camelot." The ice in Arthur's tone left the traitorous king quivering as red capes swirled and Camelot's knights followed their leader out of the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *prolonged evil laughter*  
>The fun stuff begins next chapter ;)<p>

Kirsten- Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it :) Extra love for your kind words about _Patient Zero_ and _Bound Together _3

* * *

><p>Leon forced Arthur into some chain mail and a few pieces of armor while the horses were being readied, but couldn't hold him back past that point. It was a wonder the knights accompanying him kept up. Logically, Arthur knew Merlin was capable of taking care of himself – most powerful warlock and all – but he also knew his friend was just a man; an exhausted, overly-trusting man who tended to be an idiot and had somehow gotten kidnapped. He held himself back from nudging his horse to its top speed – it may be needed for the return journey. <em>No. He's fine.<em>

Brechfa came into view, marked by the light of the apothecary's hut near its border, and Arthur waved his knight commander forward.

"Where is this chapel, Leon?"

"Not far!" He shouted over the thundering hoof-beats of a dozen horses. "Follow the road to the fork and take the fainter path on the right – it leads directly to it."

Arthur nodded, eyes now busily engaged in searching for signs of Trickler, Merlin, or the fork in the road by the pale light of predawn. He wished he'd thought to ask Alined what they intended to do with Merlin, perhaps he wouldn't be so frantic now. _Or perhaps it would be worse..._

He growled once more, having to yank his horse aside as he nearly passed the overgrown trail to his right. Reluctantly, he signaled the men to stop.

"How is the cover by the ruin, Sir Leon?"

The knight shook his head. "A few walls yet stand, but they will not conceal us from anyone inside - the surrounding trees are also sparse."

"Then we will approach as silently as may be until the structure is in sight. If conditions are favorable we will charge in at once."

"Sire-" Leon's protests were drowned out by the other knights' agreement. He frowned, swallowing his words and moving closer to his sovereign. If nothing else he would provide his physical support to the monarch.

"On me," Arthur whispered, walking his horse along the path and internally cursing armor for being so noisy.

They saw the smoke first - rising from behind a chest-high section of wall - then Trickler, dangling something small over the fire and reading from a parchment. Merlin was nowhere in sight.

Not waiting for Arthur's instruction, Gwaine kicked his horse into high speed, rushing ahead of the group. The enemy startled, scrambling to catch the parchment he'd released before it fell into the fire.

"Cease your spells, Trickler! Surrender Merlin unharmed and you may get out of this alive!"

If anything, Arthur's words made Trickler read faster, words of the old religion pronounced clumsily in his haste.

"Stop!" Gwaine reached the man first – or rather, his sword did. Trickler's voice cut off as cold metal pressed against his neck, a straw doll wrapped in familiar blue cloth falling from his hand and into the fire. Arthur reached them only a moment later, just in time to witness gold flare in the sorcerer's eyes.

"Nooo!" Trickler wailed, tugging on what little remained of his hair. "Master will have my head!" He sank to his knees, apparently more worried about his master's punishment than Gwaine's sword.

"What have you done?" Arthur grabbed the man's jacket, pulling him upright. "Where is Merlin? What was that spell?"

"Don't know; don't know! Not done! Don't know!" Trickler shook his head, sobbing, and curled in on himself as Arthur dropped him in disgust. The man had been odd the last time they'd met – now he seemed outright mad. He looked- well, his pitiful state spoke ill of Alined's behavior as a master.

"Search the area!" The knights scrambled to comply, shaken from shocked stupors by their sovereign's sharp command.

Gwaine had pulled the doll out of the fire and kicked dirt on it to douse the flames, snatching up the parchment and scowling at the sloppy writing. "Looks like he wrote this himself."

Arthur glanced at it before returning his glare to the jester. "What is that spell meant to do?"

"To call, command, _bind_... but I did not finish! What did it do?" He reached for the doll and Gwaine kicked his hand away.

"Where have you taken Merlin?"

"Not taken, no..." he shook his head again, not stopping as he kept talking. "Meant to, but he wasn't there! That's why I had to call him."

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Arthur grabbed the sniveling man's shoulders.

"Not there! Killed the guards and he wasn't there! Not in the bed, not in the wardrobe; not there! Master will kill me!"

"Trickler," Arthur tried to calm the man but was unable – possibly due to his own rising impatience and worry. "We can protect you if you tell us Alined's plan. What's happened to Merlin?"

"You would protect me?" Tearful eyes met the king's and Arthur struggled to contain his scowl.

"Yes."

Trickler made to stand and Arthur warily stepped back to allow it, only to leap forward as the sorcerer shouted a spell and threw himself onto the fire, disappearing in a cloud of butterflies.

Arthur and Gwaine swore loudly, the former kicking the flaming logs.

"Gwaine, Percival – you're with me! Leon, you're in charge here; start scouring the forest. I'll send more men once I've returned to the castle."

"Sire," the knight inclined his head, turning to direct the remaining knights.

"Percival, you..." Arthur wavered, the knight in question stepping forward to steady him.

"Sire? Are you alright?"

"I'm-"

The world faded away before he could complete his response.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:We are officially now on the whumpier track ;)  
>In other news: I think I may be addicted to writing cliffhangers; I just can't help myself - and I don't want to! Still, I am a little bit sorry for you guys... a little. *hides*<p>

Kirsten: Thank you ^_^  
>and thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I think I may have missed a couple of you on the replies so my apologies if that is the case *bows and goes back to hiding*<p>

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!"<p>

_Ugh._ He felt heavy, sluggish, and altogether not in the mood for Merlin's boisterous wake up calls. Arthur rolled over and blocked out the sunlight with his pillow.

"Come now, that's not very princely of you."

He was tugging on the blanket now. The idiot - wait...

"Merlin?" The royal rolled over and stared at his servant who was now gathering up the previous evening's laundry.

"Yes, _Sire_?"

"What..."

"Have I done with your breakfast? On the table." He waved to the plate, which actually bore a respectable amount and variety of foodstuffs.

_A dream... that had all been a dream._ Next time he was this exhausted he'd have to ask Gaius for some sort of sleeping tonic.

"Merlin, I've told you you don't have to do this anymore – you should still be sleeping in your bed."

"Do what, my job?" Merlin turned, confused and slightly worried. "I haven't been sacked again, have I?"

Arthur sighed, absently wondering where his wife had gone as he slipped out of bed.

"You know very well-" The king stopped in his tracks, taking a closer look at the man in front of him. It was Merlin, yes, but several years younger. Was this some sort of spell? He'd seen "Dragoon", was this the reverse? To give himself some extra energy, perhaps? "Have you spelled yourself?"

"What?" Younger Merlin nearly upset the basket in his arms, snatching a falling shirt before it managed to escape. "I, uh... I've no idea what you mean?"

Arthur frowned at him. Really, why did he even bother trying to lie anymore? "You could have at least worn your other clothes."

"With the tights?" His nose wrinkled. "Once was enough, thanks." Merlin was now eyeing him with suspicion, inching toward the door.

"Has something come up or did you just decide to make sure I got no rest?"

"Well..." Merlin spoke as if placating a drunkard, easing the basket toward the floor. "You have the usual council meeting, of course – you remember your father wanted-"

"What!"

Merlin jumped, one hand half-raised as he stared at Arthur uncertainly.

_My father? And the way Merlin's acting... Lords... have been sent to the past? Is that something that can happen? _He was regretting not paying more attention to Merlin's various talks about the possible uses of magic. What does one do when they find themselves outside their appropriate time? _Act normal._

"Right, the council session. I'll see to that after breakfast." He sat, pulling the plate toward him only to be interrupted when a skinny hand descended and plucked a slice of meat from the stack.

"Wait," he murmured, sniffing the meat before taking a bite. His eyes flew wide and he spit the meat on the floor, shoving the rest of breakfast after it before grabbing at his neck.

Arthur was out of his seat and supporting his wheezing friend in an instant. "Merlin, use your magic!" He commanded, helpless in the face of the younger man's distress.

Wild eyes met his as Merlin's throat closed completely and all breath was cut off.

"Guards!" Arthur's shriek was lost on his companion, who was now passing out. "No; stay awake, Merlin."

As the warlock's eyes closed he began to fade away, becoming insubstantial and slipping out of the king's grasp. Arthur imagined this is what it must feel like to try to grasp soap bubbles.

When the guards burst through the door they found their monarch alone in his room, laughing hysterically.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My apologies for the delay on this one, guys. I finished it last week but didn't like it enough to publish right away and I'm glad I didn't because I completely rewrote it and this is much better. (Go ahead and tell me it's still subpar; I can take it ^_~.) I also am taking some online courses right now so that may slow me down a bit, though I hope not. I pre-emptively blame Anatomy/Physiology if the next chapter takes more than a week.

Kirsten: Thanks! I do my best :)

* * *

><p>It was only a short laugh; perhaps they hadn't noticed. Arthur stubbornly ignored the guard's uneasy expressions, happy to realize one was a man who'd just been promoted last week. <em>Not<em> time travel, then.

"Have you seen anyone today? Let anyone into my chambers?"

"No, Sire!" They answered in unison.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Of course, My Lord."

He took a deep breath. Maybe _this_ was the dream? There was just no telling anymore.

"My food has been poisoned. Put the castle on alert for an intruder, but don't ring the bell." Who knew what the half-crazed sorcerer would do if he felt threatened? "Where is Guinevere?"

"The queen is conferring with Gaius in his chambers, Sire."

"Very well; that is where I will be. Dismissed!"

The two took off at a run as Arthur marched toward the physician's chambers.

"Gaius!"

The physician was bent over a parchment surrounded by open books, Guinevere at his side.

"Sire! It's good to see you up; you had your knights very worried."

"What-" Guinevere hugged and kissed him; cutting off his question.

"You were exhausted, Arthur. Once the confrontation with Trickler ended you simply fell asleep and no one could wake you. It's been several hours. Patrols have been sent out into the town and forest and I've been here with Gaius."

Arthur frowned. "Has there been any progress?"

Gaius shook his head in frustration.

"I can hardly make head or tails of this spell; it doesn't make any sense!" He huffed. "The thing about magic, Sire, is that much of the power is in the _intention_. I can translate the words to some extent, but I still do not know what precisely they are meant to _do." _He closed one tome and rifled through another as he grumbled. "Merlin has always been better at this part of the process."

"It seems to be a combination of different spells. See this bit here?" Merlin's long finger pointed to the parchment, the man himself completely oblivious to the shock his appearance caused. "I think he was trying to summon a living person and bind them to his will, but he's left the instructions on what to do, where to go, and whom to obey until the end. Bit of a foolish decision, really... what?" He glanced up, finally noticing everyone's silence.

"Merlin! Where have you been?" Gaius exclaimed as Arthur looked for any signs of not-Merlin-ness.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Guinevere blurted.

Right, that would be a sign.

"Hm?" Merlin removed the eye wear, staring as if he'd not realized it was there. "Gaius, are these yours? And what do you mean, 'where have I been'?"

"It's happening again." Arthur's eyes darted to the table and floor as if anticipating a repeat of the morning's events.

"Whatever do you mean, Arthur?" Guinevere took hold of her husband's arm, attempting to steer him toward a stool.

The king pulled himself free, staring the double in the face.

"This morning Merlin woke me, but it wasn't _our_ Merlin. It was Merlin as he was when he first came to Camelot – not just in appearance; he didn't remember that I know about his magic. I was just about to start eating my breakfast when he stopped me and... the food was poisoned; he just... faded away..." Arthur stared at the arms he had raised without conscious thought, reliving that horrifying moment.

"What! Why did you not tell us-"

"Did you keep some of the poisoned food? Perhaps I-"

"Impossible! I think I would know if-"

All three reacted at once, jarring the monarch from his reflection.

"Enough!"He waved one hand in the air, the other kneading his forehead. "The poison is probably Trickler's work. I doubt he'd let us be without further attempts to carry out Alined's wishes. More importantly, could these copies have something to do with the spell? It wasn't fully recited."

Not-Merlin moved to analyze the incantation once more, the other three warily stepping back. "Honestly," the doppelganger _tsk_ed to himself, becoming absorbed in his study.

Several heartbeats passed before Arthur lost his patience. "Well?"

This version of Merlin was well-used to such behavior and snatched up the parchment, tapping one particular phrase. "If he mispronounced this word here, he could have-"

A knock sounded.

"Who comes?" Arthur called. No answer.

"I'll check." Merlin moved toward the door, ignoring Arthur's objection and pulling it open.

Time seemed to pass slowly as a rope attached to the latch triggered a crossbow and sent a bolt straight into Merlin's chest, his body making a half-turn before he stumbled and fell.

Arthur pulled Guinevere into his chest, shielding her from the sight. Even knowing it would likely turn out as it had before, he still couldn't stand and do nothing. His voice broke as he implored, "Gaius!"

The physician's knees had barely touched the floorboards when his ward dematerialized before his eyes, becoming a glimmer in the air, then nothing at all.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Speeding toward the end now, guys! Probably only one or two more chapters. Probably. My apologies to those who wanted more deaths ;)

If you are sad today, please know that my word processor suggested I replace "dignitaries" with "high muckamuck". Also have some hugs (っ⌒‿⌒)っ

* * *

><p>The fire crackled merrily, taunting Arthur as he brooded in front of it. He'd finally succeeded in convincing his wife to rest for a moment, sending her back to their chambers for a late lunch and leaving him alone with Gaius. The physician was staring at the word Merlin had pointed out as if it would reveal the solution to their situation if he glared hard enough.<p>

Arthur was about to douse the fire in a fit of pique when Sir Leon appeared in the open doorway.

"Sire, King Alined has been found murdered in his cell."

"What?" Arthur released the bucket of water in his hands, ignoring Gaius' eyebrow of disapproval as the liquid covered his floor. "How did this happen?"

The knight lowered his gaze. "The guards were found sleeping when their replacements arrived; they seem to be well but do not remember what happened."

The king growled, rubbing his forehead. "Have the other dignitaries been checked on?"

"I'll have men on it immediately." He bowed and turned, Arthur calling after him.

"Have them gather in the council chambers; they deserve an explanation of current events."

Leon nodded his understanding and left at a jog.

"Will you come, Gaius?" If nothing else it would be an excuse to have the old man sit down for a moment.

The physician hesitated, but ultimately agreed. "Perhaps 'Merlin' will make another appearance."

Arthur nodded, not certain that would be a good thing.

* * *

><p>"We are doing everything in our power to apprehend Trickler, and I appreciate your cooperation in this matter." Arthur finished his impromptu speech, reclaiming his seat as the audience burst into questions and protests – a clamor that was interrupted by the doors blowing open and a great wind sweeping through the chambers.<p>

Cackling filled the air as Trickler made his entrance, striding in with Alined's velvet and fur cloak about his shoulders.

"Surprise!" He crowed, taking an exaggerated bow and blowing kisses to the shocked nobles.

"Hardly." All heads turned as one to see Merlin step out from behind a pillar, fairly radiating power. "I've been waiting for you to turn up this whole time."

Trickler didn't have time to splutter out his response as Merlin sent him flying back into the wall and held him there.

**"Swefe nu!"**

The murderous jester was asleep immediately and guards came forward to secure him as Merlin focused his attention on Arthur.

"You need to find me soon; I don't think I can keep this up much longer." And with those ominous words he disappeared just as his predecessors had.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The end has come; answers for everyone! As my twitter followers know, I have already started my next story - "Phoenix", for those of you who may remember that from when the summary was up on my profile. Everyone else shall have to wait and see! Thanks for sticking with me through another fic, my lovely readers; enjoy this thrilling conclusion ^_~

Kirsten & "Guest" - Thanks for reading and reviewing ! I'm wrapping it up right now ;)

* * *

><p>And they were right back where they had been. Arthur was frowning into the fire as Gaius stared at the incantation. Trickler was no use at all – no one had been able to wake him since Merlin's spell put him to sleep – so it was down to Gaius to figure out what was going on. They'd tried calling and talking about Merlin in hopes that would summon one of his doubles, but it hadn't seemed to work thus far.<p>

"Ah!" Gaius straightened so suddenly his back made some alarming sounds.

"What is it?" Arthur was beside him in a flash, settling the physician onto the bench.

"This part here is likely intended to bind Merlin's magic, but if Trickler said the words just so, then he could have bound him _in sleep_."

"So..."

"So even though Merlin was commanded to come and to obey, he would be unable to do so physically. And, since Trickler presumably didn't reach the end where he specified whom Merlin was to obey or where he was to go, he would be compelled to appear where there was a perceived need of him – which his magic has apparently found a way to do."

"But we tried calling him; shouldn't he have appeared?"

"It takes time to muck your stables, prat." Younger Merlin wearily pushed open the door and moved to the bucket of wash water.

"Merlin-"

"Sire!" Percival appeared in the doorway, pulling another Merlin behind. "We found him in the armory."

"Which is where I should get back to – your sword won't polish itself, you know!" Merlin the second extricated his arm from the knight's fist and was about to walk away when he noticed his twin staring at him in shock.

"Gaius! I've seen my doppelganger – am I going to die?" The two exclaimed in unison before spontaneously ceasing to exist.

Percival blinked, Arthur groaned, Gaius frowned.

"We're getting nowhere. If that spell really has kept him asleep then he should be somewhere in town if not in the castle itself. I can't believe he didn't go back to-" Arthur paused, staring at the still-roaring fire. "Has anyone tended that?"

He knew the younger servants were often charged with keeping the fires going, but none had been in the physician's chambers while he was present – nearly the whole day and night.

"Sire?"

"You can't be serious..." he muttered to himself, marching to the back room and throwing the door open. "Gaius!"

The elder crossed the floor in a blink."He's been here the whole time? How did no one-"

Further exclamations of disbelief were cut off by the sight of his ward. He was lying perfectly still and silently on his cot, but it was clear his sleep was anything but restful. Sweat had soaked his hair and beaded on his unnaturally white skin, flushed cheeks making a sharp contrast. His breaths were short as if his chest couldn't expand properly - which may actually be the case considering the lack of visible movement; even his face was expressionless.

"What's wrong with him, Gaius?" Arthur stepped back as the physician knelt beside the bed. Percival retrieved the elder's kit and set it on the floor before also retreating to a safe distance.

"Aside from the fact that he was already exhausted, he generated at least five tangible duplicates of himself who went about his usual tasks with energy he didn't have to spare. We need to get some water into him, he has sweated extensively with nothing to drink since the feast." He started peeling off the soaked linens, tossing them aside as Percival rushed to retrieve the requested water.

"Merlin," Gaius shook his ward's shoulders, only succeeding in making the younger man's head flop to one side. "Merlin, wake up." He gently slapped one cheek, shaking more forcefully, but still received no response. He leaned back, frowning for a moment before rising to leave the room.

"Gaius?" Arthur looked over at Merlin in alarm. "What-?"

The physician reappeared, carrying Trickler's spell.

"I believe, Sire, if I recast the spell properly I will be able to wake Merlin and he can then break the spell."

"And if he can't?"

"Well... " Gaius smirked, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Merlin made a particularly loud gasp and Gaius sobered, launching directly into his incantation and forestalling any further discussion.

Arthur shifted restlessly as the spell seemed to go on forever; it had felt much quicker the first time. As Gaius finished, Merlin shuddered and took a deep breath.

"Wake up," Gaius commanded.

Eyelids popping open, Merlin sat up, rigid and clearly not aware.

"Lie back."

His ward relaxed, almost slipping back into slumber despite the spell's compulsion.

"Drink while I explain what you need to do."

Percival helped Merlin with the cup he'd brought, refilling it twice before the warlock's pace slowed.

"You've been enchanted, Merlin. I need you to break the spell, but first you must get some proper rest."

Only Percival's supporting arm kept Merlin from sinking right back into the mattress, already asleep.

"Do you think that's done it?" Arthur whispered. "No more doubles?"

The three shuffled from the room as Gaius answered.

"I believe so, Sire. Though I can't be certain what would happen to any copies that were already conjured."

"Well hopefully there-"

"Gaius, I've brought those herbs you needed!" Another Merlin dragged himself through the door, tossing a bag full of fresh-picked plants onto the workbench and collapsing onto it.

The physician stared for a moment, then walked toward the storage room.

"Do you think you could break an enchantment for me, Merlin?"

The double's eyes darted between Gaius and the two knights in the room.

"No?"

Arthur sighed and yanked the man off the bench, shoving him toward the elder.

"Just do it, idiot."

NotMerlin stumbled up the steps and closed the door. Gaius returned a short time later, alone.

"Did it work?" This time it was Percival who asked.

"Yes," the physician lowered himself onto his bed, relaxing into a slump. "He'll likely sleep a day or two – unless I can wake him for supper – but he should be fine after that."

Arthur let out an explosive sigh, dropping onto a stool and rubbing his face with both hands. He was about to comment, but the words flew straight out of his head when Guinevere burst through the door.

"Gaius! I found Merlin, but he disappeared as I was bringing him here!"

There was silence for a moment, then Arthur laughed. He could feel the tension leaving him in waves as he chortled uncontrollably. It was over.

_It's finally over._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, I wasn't planning on an epilogue, but some lines popped into my head today so I typed this up :) I hope it makes things a bit clearer for anyone who may have been confused!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you couldn't find me."<p>

"_I_ can't believe you went back to that smelly cot instead of your new bed."

Merlin rolled his eyes and set aside the soup he'd been sipping, ignoring Gaius' disapproving eyebrow.

"Yes, because an exhausted person stumbling back to their bed of a decade minus the past few months is far more unreasonable than losing said person and not thinking to look a few spans from where you were sitting for the better part of a day. Would you ever have found me if I hadn't been keeping the fire going?"

"It was more than 'a few spans', Merlin, and you should be grateful I _did_ find you!"

Merlin relaxed into his pillow, caught between continuing the banter and being sincerely grateful. One great yawn prompted Gaius to take the decision out of his hands.

"If you're not going to eat more then you need to sleep. Here." The potion Gaius produced was a sickly yellow-green that did not promise good things about its taste.

"So, Arthur," Merlin reclaimed the bowl of soup and stirred it absently, "tell me more about what my doubles got up to."

"I thought you remembered?" Arthur leaned back in his chair, propping his legs up on the bed frame.

"Not exactly... I didn't really have control over them and I only remember a few. I think it depended on how much magic was in them – the one that caught Trickler had a lot, that's why I could speak through him a bit."

"Hm. So you didn't choose their appearance? I was rather fond of the glasses – made you look like less of an idiot."

One flash of gold later and Arthur's chair had tipped over. Merlin interrupted the king's protest.

"I think my magic just sent an incarnation of myself that most suited the task." He looked to his mentor for confirmation.

"It is possible. There's also a possibility that the age was linked to the copy's magic content."

"What if-"

"Thrilling as this is," Arthur brushed himself off and righted his chair, "I've got important matters of state to see to-"

"Is _that_ what they're calling it now?" Merlin muttered, smirking in response to Arthur's withering glare.

"And _you_ need to rest." He uncorked the vial of medicine and placed it in his friend's hand. "You'd better not even _think_ about getting out of this bed until tomorrow."

"But what if I-"

"Then use magic."

"I really don't think-"

"Nothing but rest and recovery for the next two days." The king pointed a finger at him emphatically.

"That's rather generous." Merlin was beginning to see the humor in the situation.

"And you'd better not waste the opportunity because it will never come again." Arthur waved as he strode out the door. "Goodnight, Gaius."

"No 'goodnight' for me, then?" Merlin called, grinning in anticipation.

"Shut up, Merlin."


End file.
